ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumped (Part 1)
Dumped (Part 1) is the first episode of Season 1 of KrisTen, as well as the pilot of the KrisTen series. Blurb After going through a very emotional breakup at her school's Halloween party, Lyn Augustine runs into a young, very odd girl in a jumpsuit in the park. Lyn becomes rather fond of the mysterious girl, who seems extremely shy and extraordinarily lost, and offers to help her find the police station so they could help her find her family. But when they're attacked by a couple of robots on the way there and the girl suddenly transforms into a freaky alien thing, she realizes that there's a lot more to this strange child than she ever thought possible. In-Depth Summary The episode begins on the streets of a suburban area at night. Lyn Augustine is running down the sidewalk in full black cat costume, ears and tail and smudged whisker facepaint and all. She's trying to fight back tears, but some still seep out. As she runs through the town, she has several flashbacks of the party she just left, and of her boyfriend Toby Hopper telling her that "this isn't working out" and leaving to hang out with some other girls. Between flashes, she is in different parts of the town- passing by a few confused trick-or-treating six year olds; sprinting across the street and nearly being run over by a car but not stopping; stumbling through the woods in the dark. After the fourth segment of the memory she empties out into a park, slumps down on the edge of the nearest bench, put her face her in hands, and begins to openly sob. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up only to find that it's a girl with long pink hair in a blue and green jumpsuit costume. The girl looks concerned. Lyn tries to explain that her boyfriend just broke up with her, and ends up flying into a full blown rant. She eventually realizes that the girl, who she ends up calling Pi, doesn't understand a word she's saying, and in fact doesn't even speak English. She decides that it would be a good idea to take Pi to the police station so they can help her find her family, and that having a task like that would be a welcome distraction. So she drags her off down the path through the woods to the central part of town. After a few minutes of walking through the woods, Pi begins to act even more nervous than before. Just as Lyn is about to ask her what’s wrong, two flying robot drones burst through the canopy, swoop down, and begin grabbing at Pi with robotic arms. They make a break for it, completely abandoning the path altogether. The robots follow. At one point, Lyn tries throwing a rock at one of them. It doesn’t even scratch the armor. The robots corner then at the bottom of a cliff. They completely ignore Lyn and go after Pi, one of they pinning her against the wall and the other taking out a syringe and holding it up to her neck. Pi starts screaming her head off. Lyn freaks out, and in a sudden rush of courage and stupidity jumps on the syringe wielding robot and throws it off target. The needle stabs into the wall and breaks. The robot is anything but happy about this, and instantly turns away from Pi and puts a gun to Lyn’s head. This not only freaks Pi out more, but also ticks her off quite a bit. All of a sudden, Pi begins to change. She glows bright green, and she quickly morphs into the alien Nightshift. She panics, horribly confused, but soon takes advantage of her new body and tackles the robot that held Lyn hostage. Both the drones go after her again, and she is quickly overwhelmed. She manages to slip out from underneath them and make a break for it, taking Lyn’s hand and dragging her along. After a little while longer of running, they manage to lose the robots. Confused, terrified, and completely lost, the two girls (one of which is now an alien) wander through the dark woods, on the lookout for any sign of a path or civilization. Lyn has a long monologue, trying to sort out everything that happened. Eventually, Pi begins to glow again, and morphs back into her human form. All this does is freak out manage to freak Lyn out further. Along the way Pi, who can no longer see in the dark and had been leading both of them ahead before, accidentally steps right on top of a bear’s foot. It tries to attack her, but Lyn intervenes, scaring it off by yelling and screaming at it. Unfortunately the racket she makes attracts the attention of the robots, who show up again and start searching around for them. They make a break for it before the drones could detect them and manage to make it to a highway, where they dive into a drainage pipe right underneath it before they could be spotted. But Lyn knows that it’s only a matter of time before they’re found again. Quotes *'Lyn: '*ranting* ...and he was all "you gotta loose the cat ears, they're fine on Halloween but they're just plain weird everywhere else". Oh, so now I'm a freak because of my taste in headbands? Yesterday he said he thought they were cute! *'Kristen: '*stares at Lyn, shocked and confused* *'Lyn: '''What are you supposed to be, anyway? Some kind of pink-haired space pirate? *'Kristen: ...pi? *'''Lyn: Who the heck are ''you, anyway? *'Kristen: Pi! :D *Lyn and Kristen stop somewhere in the woods* *'''Lyn: *breathless* Alright, I think we've lost the robots. (beat) That is it, the second I get home I'm throwing that stupid robo-dino toy away. Scratch that. I'm gonna kill it. Kill it with fire. Appearances Characters *Lyn Augustine *Kristen ("Pi") Aliens Used *Nightshift Villains *Robot Drones Key Events *Lyn Augustine is introduced. *Kristen is introduced. *Robot Drones attack for the first time. *Kristen transforms for the first time. *(Dayjob and) Nightshift is used for the first time. Category:KrisTen Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Binkatong Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres